


Chinese Underworld

by Budinca



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Chinese Food, Laughter During Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:39:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Budinca/pseuds/Budinca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my long, mental, mushy headcanon that after Dalton, Logan goes to NYADA while Julian works and attends college in California.<br/>Never give Julian too much laughing material if you want to do anything decent in bed later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chinese Underworld

**Author's Note:**

> [I can't believe that tag exists.]  
> Also my attempt at providing some not-so-sexy-naughty-bed-times for these two. Mostly my brain. Don't shoot.

It had probably started after they’ve got Chinese take-out for dinner. Logan had been a bit iffy about it, since he valued his days with Julian as those in which he got to eat a little healthier than during the rest of the year, but he eventually conceded. Most of the times, he did. And besides, it was only the second day of Julian’s visit. A bit of salad-postponing wouldn’t hurt anyone.

Julian was sitting cross-legged on the couch in Logan’s apartment, a box of noodles in one hand and a pair of chopsticks in the other. Formally, he was watching television. Logan glanced at the screen to see that it was a rerun of _How I Met Your Mother_ before taking his own dinner and going over.

 

When Julian had arrived, in the early morning of the day before, they hadn’t seen each other for four months. The winter holidays had been a mess that had turned into a wasted opportunity. This way, it was safe to say that Logan was craving to see Julian’s face and to feel his presence around. It was quite safe to say that.

When he had agreed to such a sparse, long-distance relationship, he hadn’t expected the longing to reach this much of a painful, platonic peak in his chest. This didn’t use to be so bad when Julian was off filming, when they were at Dalton. This was more like when he’d been taken for a few months to California for medical treatment. It wasn’t quite as bad as that, since this time he could find out every day if Julian was alright, but the feelings were still too much alike for his comfort.

Logan had been half-asleep at his desk, presumably trying to finish a paper or who knew what (since 5:13 AM was the most productive hour of the day). After his night plane, Julian didn’t feel like doing anything much besides sleep so, without a word, he touched his back in the international _‘get the hell back to sleep’_ way and then proceeded to fall into the bed himself.

Later that morning, when Logan was dressing up for class, as quietly as possible in order not to wake Aurora or her castle, he found it extremely hard to look away from said person’s sleeping face. Logan blinked at himself then, buttoning his shirt while thinking that the Californian sun may have given Julian a few freckles.

He went out much too soon, feeling rather empty after only getting the chance to leave a brief forehead kiss to keep Julian company in his sleep. When he came back, the other insisted on taking turns while playing _Limbo_ (for God’s sake). Logan was happy.

 

About halfway through his meal, Julian changed the channel until they could only see the weather. No words, no faces, just maps and temperatures and quiet music. Logan glanced at him and he found swirls of sepia and amber gazing back. Julian smiled. He had such a nice smile when he wasn’t faking it. Worst part of all, it was beautiful even when he did, but this time, thankfully, it was real.

They only had a week. Logan was kind of freaking out on the inside.

“Boo,” the actor said and he blinked out of his ordeal.

“Huh?”

The smile turned into a grin. “You look at me like I’m Boo Radley just out of hiding.”

Logan grimaced in uncertainty. “I’m not.” He couldn’t stop looking at his mouth, though.

“Yes, you are,” was the final, amused statement before Julian got back to his take-out. “How’s Kurt doing?”

The weather channel was at the moment showing bits of Africa. “He was practicing for an audition yesterday.”

“What f—”

“I don’t remember.”

Logan Wright for president. The press meetings would surely be short, at least. He looked at Julian wide-eyed, trying to understand what was going on and what was the lump in his throat all about and was it related to how Julian shifted so their legs were touching.

“Nice weather in Kilimanjaro.” Thank the gods he was in a good mood.

“Surely,” Logan exhaled when he remembered to. Maybe it was just his imagination, but it seemed like Julian was growing more and more amused.

Then, thankfully, Julian started telling him about some of the movies he’d been asked to play in and proceeded to give pro and con arguments by himself until Logan finally decided to cut in and take part in the conversation. He felt a lot better after they’ve finished their dinner.

“So,” Julian leant back into the sofa and placed his chin in his hand. His eyes were shining faintly. “What now?”

Logan looked right at his face with a blank expression but eventually grinned in spite of himself. He was seconds away from leaning in when something else came back to his mind. “Remember when D tried to flirt with Merril?”

For a few moments, Julian only stared at him, head still angled for a kiss, but then he drew back and laughed. “That’s the weirdest cockblock you’ve ever tried on me,” he took a breath and went along with it, “but, oh, my god, I remember she poured an entire cup of tea on his pants.”

Logan started laughing harder too, hiding his face in the other’s shoulder as they both recalled the event for a little longer. “I went out for coffee with him last week and it just occurred. You should’ve seen his face.” Oh, so that’s where his memory came from. There was a forgotten cinema program on the coffee table.

Utter horror and remembrances of sharp, hot pain. That was what there had been to see. Completely delightful sights, both of them. They were only lucky their minds repressed other events that had included pain and hot objects.

Other recollections of such events kept them busy for quite a long time after that. They ought to know next week’s weather in Georgia by heart already.

 

“Stop…”

“Shit, go to the left.”

“ _Ow!_ ”

“My left…”

“I think I broke an ashtray.”

“There _are_ no ashtrays, Julian.”

The actor looked up from where he was inspecting the dimly lit floor and his eyes twinkled as he gave Logan his best real grin. “Long name. I like that.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” the other laughed in response and went back to kissing him, this time being careful not to push him into kitchen appliances anymore. 

Logan suddenly felt so drunk even though they’ve only drank water the entire day. Maybe there was something in the air, maybe he ought to open the window. It took Julian flicking his tongue over his lips to understand that, yeah, well, this right here was even more powerful than alcohol ever dreamed to be. This was alcohol’s childhood idol, by comparison.

When they stopped for breath again, Julian was still smiling, looking awfully comfortable for someone pinned to the wall and that image hit all the right chords in Logan’s body. Thus, he suddenly felt very eager, very excited, very aroused and so, so very smitten. 

Shit, what was the next step again?

He hadn’t had sex in months, bear with him.

“ _Tick tock goes the clock_ ,” Julian started humming and okay, the next step was the one regarding not thinking.

… Shit, why did Julian have to be such a good kisser? Also, why were him pants so hard to unbutton, oh my god. Okay. Logan was a pillar of mental strength. A little wobbly at the knees because Julian had sometime around the road decided that he had all the rights to roam his hands freely under his shirt, but still. Pillar.

Fuck. “Are you singing Rent again?” Logan asked with the last breath he owned and involuntarily tilted his head to the side as Julian started nibbling at his neck, still humming faintly.  
“Mhm, I should tell you,” he smiled against his skin before pressing an open-mouthed kiss on it.

“Don’t bite.”

“Hehe,” he fucking giggled. Why did he do that for? Julian didn’t fucking giggle. Logan felt his heart turn to mush right then and there, along with his brain and what was left of his internal organs.

It seemed that going to the bedroom only required asking, so they did that soon after their kisses became more uncoordinated. There hadn’t been too many breathing occasions left even after that, however. That is, until Logan had Julian pinned down on the bed (such a lonely bed, too), entirely free of their clothing restraints and so very…

Close, he ought to say.

They hadn’t been this close in so long. 

But it was alright, because, when Logan closed his eyes and touched their foreheads together, Julian did the same, laborious breaths calming down for a few moments before they looked at each other again. And Julian’s eyes were glassy and dark in the unlit room and his hands were warm as they made their way slowly across Logan’s back. It was okay. When their lips met again they were hot and slightly wet and a little numb and just enough to urge them both to move faster again.

Julian couldn’t scratch him and it didn’t seem like he would’ve wanted to, anyway; but when, sometime later, Logan hit that exact spot that made him arch into him, he did press his fingertips hard on his shoulder blades and almost whimpered as he dragged them down and put them right back in time for the next movement.

Logan’s own hands were on the pillow and in his hair as he kept himself up on his elbows and maybe his arms and shoulders burnt with the strain, but his senses were so overloaded that he couldn’t stop moving even if he wanted to.

That had been an exaggeration, as he was soon to find out, when Julian’s shoulders started to shake under his forehead and, instead of sighs and moans, came out a pearl of laughter. Logan stopped mid-act and drew himself up enough to see the other’s face. He couldn’t see his own features at the moment, but they were sure to be a mix of concern, confusion and mild exasperation.

“What?” he asked, trying his best to keep those three emotions out of his voice, but he was still breathless and his heart was pounding a thousand times a minute and they really, really needed to get back to what they were doing a moment before.

Julian laughed a little more, tiny tears in his eyes, before opening them and looking at him. “I just remembered. After that part with Merril, Spencer had come looking for D and threw his coffee in his face. I don’t think it was his idea. Did this happen?” he was still chuckling and Logan didn’t even have the force to point out that thinking about D and/or Spencer while having sex was never on his bucket list.

Still, it only took a little more pleased breaths from Julian to get him chuckling too and he pressed his forehead to the other’s shoulder again. “I don’t remember that. I only know that night Nick had been on lookout and he’d had to climb up to the first floor so he wouldn’t break the argument taken in front of the front door.”

Julian started laughing again at that and Logan spared an amused moment to wonder when his life had taken a turn from tragic love stories to ridiculous love-making three times a year. That hopefully was an exaggeration.

“Can I move now…?” he tried, biting back one last laugh.

Julian took away one of his hands to wave him off. “Sure, sure,” he grinned and there were tear streaks down his face from laughter.

Logan bent down again to place a big kiss on his cheek before trying to get back in rhythm. “Please stop shaking, though,” he let out a breath a moment later and he got a snort in return.

Ah, he was truly smitten.


End file.
